


A Quiet Date

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [563]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Hannah and Hester being cute angel girlfriends and being fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, no matter what. Please send it to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr) thanks!

When the two have time, Hester and Hannah enjoy going to a quiet remote location on Earth, and shut out the constant feed of angels talking up in Heaven.

Today, they were in the woods, looking around at the plants and the wildlife, seeing the leaves change color and drift gracefully to the ground. The sun was starting to set, making the sky burst with as many colors as on the leaves.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Hannah asked softly, eyes running over the leaves on the beaten path they were walking on.

“It is.” Hester nodded. “It’s amazing what can be created with just a thought.”

Hannah nodded, seeing a few flowers on the side of the path. She bent down and picked them, moving back to Hester and tucking them behind her ears, a soft smile on her face.

“What are you doing?” Hester asked.

“They’re pretty. Like you.” Hannah said, eyes moving from the flowers to Hester’s eyes. “I thought that the flowers would compliment you well. I was correct.”

Hester returned Hannah’s smile, and the two continued to walk down the path.

Suddenly, Hannah felt Hester’s hand wrap around her’s, and she looked over at Hester.

Hester looked back at her, and gave a soft squeeze, pulling Hannah closer, and Hannah returned the squeeze, as they continued to walk down the road.


End file.
